Ares Adventures
by Quet5337
Summary: Ares could do anything he wanted, execpt love. This heart renching story will make you want to read more.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

My name is Ares. I am 16 years old and a sophomore. I have some solid friends. Hermes is always getting detention for stealing anything he can get his hands on and usually gets caught. Oh yea! And there is my buddy Apollo, he's our school's, Mount Olympia High School or MOHS the Gods, top musician. He usually doesn't get his head out of the dang clouds, then again the clouds are up here. Dionysus he is quite a character. He likes to joke around, but in all seriousness he is an awesome cook, our school is the best. Last but not least my girlfriend, I mean my best friend that is a girl, Aphrodite. She's one of the smartest kids in our class and she looks nice too.

I am the school athlete. I am an All Olympian. I'm the star QB in football. In soccer I am the striker. In baseball I am the pitcher. And in basketball I am the point guard. Also if I keep it up I will be the valedictorian. Hey, but I can still joke around.

My friends don't have a problem getting a girl friend or a boyfriend, but it's not like I don't get girls asking me out. I'm just waiting for the right one, preferably one that has brains. That's hard to find around here!

Like Hebe and Calliope don't have a thought in there heads. Actually the only thing that goes through their heads is the wind and it comes out the other ear.

But then I found her…


	2. Chapter 2 The Artimas Tale

Last week I started dating her. Her name is Artemis. I met her at archery and firearms practices. Dionysus, one of my really best friends, set us up. We were always good friends but we never decided to go out until Dionysus set us up. So we decided to try this out tonight at Zeus' Fancy Restaurant. We hit off and it was nice. I was wearing a Coat-and-tie suit with all black hat, coat, pants, and shoes, but my belt and undershirt were white with a red tie. Artemis was wearing an elegant pant skirt and a white shirt and wearing a pant coat with a silver necklace and wearing a black hat. We both decided to have a five course meal, which is appetizer, soup, salad, Main course, and desert. We had cheese sticks, Zuni Tuscan soup, Italian salad, Chicken in spaghetti, and for desert we had a brownie melt. It was nice have a good conversation and a dance.

Then something happened. We decided to go to the movies we had a good time at the movies. We ate a lot of buttery popcorn It was really good and so were the drinks.

After the movie we decided to go ice skating which was wonderful. We went to the Poseidon Ice skating rink.

After that we went to Starbucks to go and get coffee and Hot Chocolate. I had caramel mocha. She had Chocolate mocha.

Then at the end of are date something bad happened. We were sitting on the top of my Ferrari, which my dad bought for me, and then she broke it to me. She was not allowed to get married nor have kids. She couldn't get married because her father wouldn't all her get married and cursed her if she did which would kill any spouses. So the most they could be are friends or boyfriend and girlfriend who is all right to her but Ares wanted a family and kids. So that was the end of their relationship.


	3. Chapter 3 Picking up the pieces

Ares was depressed and restless for the last month because he thought he might have finally fount the girl. But instead of possibly getting married he would get vaporized. He would barely eat or sleep. He probably wouldn't be were he is today without Aphrodite. She asked him if he wanted to go to the movie theater with him. He said "sure" sadly. After spending time together he finally started feeling better.

He knew there was something about her. And then he put it together she really was a great friend.

Next day he was back to normal. Just in time for the playoffs in football. There first game is against Sparta High School ,or SHS the Spartans. And since the Spartans are the best team in there conference they really need All Olympian to play to his best of his abilities if they want to when.

At game time the All Olympian Sophomore was as scared as can be until the head cheerleader ,Aphrodite came to checkup on hi and the rest of the captains ,him ,Apollo ,Dionysus ,and Hermes ,to try to calm their nerves. They announced them " 23 Apollo ,The Lightning, Sun. 81 Dionysus ,Speedy, Mixer. 92 Hermes , The Winged ,Merchant. And your main captain, The All Olympian, 13 Ares ,The Cannon Armed, Warrior."

Ares threw a touchdown right off the bat. And ran for two more just in the first quarter. But at the end of the first quarter the score was 35-28 MOHS lead. During the second half Hermes caught 3 passes for 1 TD from Ares. And Dionysus caught 5 passes for 2 TD from Ares. Also Apollo ran for 3 TD.

The player of the game was Ares. He was extremely proud.

Later Aphrodite brought a friend over. Her name was Athena. She was beautiful. They have been at the same school since Kindergarten but they haven't ever been in the same class they became very good friends.

And then…


	4. Chapter 4 Athena Beginning

Athena was extremely nice and we became close friends. And are friendship grew the more we saw each other.

Athena is a athletic girl who is on the softball, Lady Basketball, and cheerleads at football games.

We were like as my dad likes to say "two peas in a pod" We had a lot in common. Like we were both extremely good at war or Risk. We were also pretty good at school. Both of us are fighting for valedictorian in two years.

Next week we played Rome Institute of Athletics High school , RIAHS the Athletes for short. This was are second two last game before the championship.

She came over there to meet us before the game. She said "good luck. And go kick some Athletes butt!

We went out there and bombed 3 touchdowns threw the air. Then Apollo ran for to more touchdowns. At the end of the game MOHS 70 - 14 RIAHS. After that game they only need two more ones before the championship. After the game Athena and Aphrodite came over to congratulate us. Apollo said "Thanks man , I mean girls." All of us were so happy. Every thing started falling into place. The football team was two games away from state. I wasn't depressed anymore. I felt so much better.


	5. Chapter 5 Broken Dreams

When I thought things couldn't get better they didn't. I was practicing basketball when I went for a dunk and was hit will going down and cracked my ankle and broke my wrist dunking it. I also broke my foot hitting the ground and I didn't land on it good. The doctor said I probably want be able to play for at least a month possibly 2 months. But at best at least 4 weeks.

It didn't look good for our chances at being state champs now.

But I had an idea I would go to rehab and work as hard as I can so maybe I could get back on the field as soon as possible.

The next game is tomorrow and guess what they said because all of my hard work I am going to be cleared. Next week. I tried to talk them into letting me play. He said no. I said please "you have to let me out there I can't let my team down." "I'm sorry I can't let you out on the field without getting arrested or being able to go to sleep at night knowing that I am endangering a young man."

The game went the way we expected it to go. 3 interceptions and 2 fumbles from the Quarterback . Everything else was pretty good though sadly it went really bad we lost to 70 - 42.

If things couldn't get worse I had to miss the first 2 games of basketball and 5 games of soccer. And we lost all of those games too. I was extremely angry until my friends came to my house to help support me.

I started feeling instantly better. But the ultimate thing that made me fill better was for a whole week all of us partied and played around. And that was probably one of the funniest night I have ever had. After two weeks I could get back to playing sports and I was back to being my usual self. And that was the end of that chapter in my life but there were even darker times ahead…


	6. Chapter 6

I went to the football championship. The people that beat us, Venus High School, VHS the Water Warriors, beat Barcelona High School, BHS the Spanish Armadas, 21 - 56.

I went to my basketball practice a month after I got hurt. It felt good to be back. I remembered how to dunk again. Man, Apollo got angry at me. He went for a dunk and I slammed the dang ball right in his face. Hermes said " man Apollo when I think your face couldn't get any uglier you prove me wrong." Apollo got so angry. He said "shut up flutter feet before I mess up." The coach said "hey ball face, can you be quite or do you need to run suicides band boy." And guess what, Apollo had to run suicides he was angry. It was all fun and games until we laughed and got in trouble for laughing and we all ran.

Soccer practice was almost the same as basketball practice we joked around had fun until we ran and again. I also hit Hermes in the face again. Apollo made fun of him but Apollo couldn't catch a brake Apollo had to run instead of Hermes. We laughed at him and then we ran.

And after practice I hung out with my friends but Apollo wasn't angry at us anymore until we told the girls and they made fun of him.

But after we hung out we had to go to band practice. Which was fun too.

After that it Apollo finally wasn't angry at us anymore. My recovery was good and so was my comeback.


	7. Chapter 7 One Crazy Night

So I told you that I had a good comeback let me explain. Before I was healthy we lost 9 out of our last 10. When I got back we won 10 of our last 10 in basketball. We also beat the team that beat us in football.

The team carried me off the court after we won and I was extremely happy. The coach took us all out for pizza. I got meat lovers (that's pepperoni, sausage, Canadian bacon, and regular bacon) which was great. Percy, Nico, and Annabeth are (Annabeth is a cheerleader. Which all of the cheerleaders got to come with us on this special occasion too) are some seniors that even seemed to have fun.

Have I not told you about them yet? Percy is the son of Poseidon. He is the center in basketball, one of the best we have ever had. Nico is the power forward on our team basketball, also one of the best. Annabeth is one of our head cheerleaders, along with Athena and Aphrodite, she is really nice. She and Percy are dating. But you probably wouldn't believe me when I say that Grover is our team's mascot, he and a person in a costume. Both of them always do stupid stuff.

After that passage let's get back to the restaurant. After the first hour there I started to leave my friends do to the fact that there trying to knock soda cans of their heads with baseballs. I started hang out more with the girls. We talked a lot but there were only two boys, me and Percy, to twenty-five girls which felt extremely weird.

After the second hour I was starting to feel better and more relaxed and have a good time. One of the funniest things that happened was mister accident prawn Apollo had two black-eyes and a bloody nose. I asked him what happened which to me was an extremely stupid question on my part. He said "got hit with a baseball, because someone named I don't know let's say Hermes who can't throw a baseball. Do you mind taking me to the doctor my head hurts?" I said "sure". And as soon as I get finished I hear a voice coming across the room. I knew it was going to be trouble when I heard, sigh, and Hermes's voice pipe up. He said "My head would hurt too if it was that ugly" Apollo came firing back saying "yea well, at least I can throw a baseball feather feet. Oh, I can it's just your face is a perfect target. All bruised up before I hit it and besides you can't blame me the baseball just likes to hit ugly things." Hermes and Apollo are really good friends and Hermes is just kidding around but Apollo didn't take it that way. Apollo is usually well knew for is letting things slide off his back but this time was one of those times. Apollo leaped across the table I a blur of anger and rage. I jumped in at the last second to save their friendship. I grabbed Apollo hand and yanked him towards my car. He just kept on saying let me at him, let me at him. I toke him to the doctor to get the bleeding and the swelling to stop and they put some sleeping medication to knock him out.

I went back to the party. I had a long talk with Hermes about what happened. He said "I just meant to joke around; when he leaped at me I didn't know what was going on." He also said he would apologize to Apollo for being mean to him and setting him off.

So that was the end of that story but another story opened up. I was sitting over there talking to Percy when Athena walked up and said "Hi that was so brave of you, jumping in between two men ready to fit. Hey do you want to go out some time as my boyfriend," she said. I said "sure" And that was the end to a very crazy night.


End file.
